


The Rossi and Hotchner families go to Cooperstown

by helenandjayne



Series: Rossi and Hotchner Families [3]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-17
Updated: 2014-03-21
Packaged: 2018-01-16 02:11:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1328032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helenandjayne/pseuds/helenandjayne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The two families go to Cooperstown in August.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The women get ready for a surprise trip

**Author's Note:**

> This story came to me while watching the season 8 finale.

Dave and Aaron tell Erin and Beth to pack. Erin and Beth asks if they should pack for the whole family. Dave and Aaron say yes. Then Erin asks Beth if she knows why they should pack? Beth says no. Then she asks Erin if she knows why? Erin says no. Then she says they are in on it together. Beth agrees with that. So they go home and pack for their surprises. Then the men tell the women they are leaving early Saturday morning.


	2. Leaving for Cooperstown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dave and Aaron wake up their families early.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I keep coming up with the ideas for the story when I watch the show.

Dave and Aaron wake up their families early. After they are all dressed and in the cars. They drive and meet up with Aaron and his family and they discuss where to go for breakfast. They both agree the first place they see. So they get on the road and the first place to see they stop for breakfast. Which happens to be a Cracker Barrel. Once they are seated Dave and Aaron reveal that they are going to Cooperstown. So once they are done with breakfast Dave pays the bill. Once back on the road they continue on their way to Cooperstown. Once they are there. They go to the Baseball Hall of Fame while waiting to check into their hotel. Then they unpack and meet up by the pool to go to dinner.


	3. Baseball wax museum

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next day everyone goes to the baseball wax museum.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have been there twice.

The next day everyone gets up and they go to breakfast. Then they go to the baseball wax museum. Once they are done there they go out to lunch. Then they go and do some shopping. Then they go back to the hotel and order pizza for dinner.


	4. Girls day out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beth, Erin and Elizabeth have a day all to themselves

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought the girls needed a break from the men to have girl time.

On the third day there the women said they wanted girl time. So the men could do what ever they wanted. Beth, Erin and Elizabeth have a day all to themselves. So the women go shopping and have lunch. Also the get to have girl talk. Erin asks Beth if she is pregnant. Beth says she is. Erin lets her know if she has any questions to ask her. Beth says okay. Erin says it will be easier having somebody pregnant as the same time as her. Beth agrees with that. So when they get back to the hotel the women asked what the men did all day. They said they went to different places. Then the men asked what the women did all day. They said they went shopping and had lunch. Then they all go out to dinner. After dinner they go back to the hotel and get ready for bed.


	5. Hotch pops the question to Beth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hotch and Beth get engaged.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought since I did one about Erin and Dave the last series. I might as well do one this series.

Everyone is out exploring together. Then Jack says he is hungry. So Dave says why don't we grab a bite to eat. So they find a restaurant and get a table. Once their waitress takes the drink orders. Aaron gets down on one knee and asks Beth to marry him. She says yes. Once their waitress returns with their drink orders she takes their lunch orders. Then after lunch they continue to explore some more. Then that night they order pizza for dinner at the hotel. After they get ready for bed Erin asks Dave if he knew anything about this. He says yes. She asks him when he found out about the proposal. He says yesterday when you had the girl's day out. Aaron, Jack and him went shopping for the engagement ring together. Erin compliments him on how he kept a secret from her.


	6. Brewery tour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dave and Aaron do a brewery tour.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought it would be nice to have the men do a brewery tour. This isn't to promote underage drinking.

Erin suggest to Dave why don't he and Aaron do a brewery tour. Meanwhile Beth is doing the same thing. Both women say that they and the children are coming along so they can have as many as they want. So Dave and Aaron do a brewery tour at the four breweries listed on the the paper. Then once they get to the last brewery the men choose a wine glass over a beer glass. Then they go back to the hotel and the men take a nap for half an hour while the women are at the pool with Jack and Elizabeth. Then the men get up and join the women and children at the pool. Then they go out to dinner. After dinner they go back to the hotel and get ready for bed.


	7. Boat ride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone goes on a boat ride.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought I might put them on a boat for a chapter of this story.

The day after Hotch and Beth get engaged Dave treats everyone to a boat ride. The ones driving the boat are Dave and Hotch because they don't want the women to drive the boat which they are thankful for. At one point Dave stops the boat so they could have lunch. Then Hotch takes over the wheel and drives the boat back to the place where they rented it from. Then they go back to the hotel and change to go in the pool. After the pool they go into the rooms shower and get ready for dinner. After dinner they go back to the hotel and get ready for bed. During the night Elizabeth has a nightmare. So Erin gets up and comforts her. Then gets back in bed once Elizabeth calms down. Then Elizabeth gets up during the night. This time Dave gets up and changes her diaper. Then gets back in bed.


	8. Leaving for D.C.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone packs the night before they leave for D.C..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter of this part of the series.

The last day they spend doing the baseball hall of fame and baseball wax museum again. Then do some last minute shopping. Then they go out to dinner. After dinner everyone packs the night before they leave. The next day everyone gets up and dressed. Dave and Aaron check out of the hotel. Then they leave for D.C.. Once they get on the road they agree to stop for breakfast at the first place they see. After they have Panera Bread they get back on the road. Then at 1:00 in the after noon Elizabeth and Jack get hungry. So they stopped and got McDonald's to eat. Then they get back on the road. Once they got home they unpacked and got settled in. While they had breakfast that morning Aaron and Beth asked them to come over for dinner. So after they got settled in and changed. They headed over to Aaron's apartment. Once at Aaron's apartment Dave rings the bell and Jack answers the door. Once they are inside Beth offers them something to drink Erin has a soda while Dave has scotch to drink. After dinner Erin puts Elizabeth in her pajamas and puts her on Jack's bed and asks him to keep an eye on her. He says he will do that while the adults talk. Aaron offers Erin and Dave coffee or tea Erin says she will have tea and Dave says he will have coffee. Beth asks Erin if she knows of a good person to help them find a bigger place since they're going to need it soon. Once they are done talking Dave goes into Jack's room to get Elizabeth and finds them both asleep on Jack's bed. So he goes and takes a picture of the two of them sleeping. Then he goes and gets the others and tells them he wants to show them how Jack and Elizabeth are sleeping. So everyone goes in and sees how Jack has his arms around Elizabeth and then ask Dave to take a picture. He says he already did and that he will send it to them. So as carful as to not to wake the sleeping children Dave gets Elizabeth from Jack's arms and Aaron puts Jack under the covers. After Dave and Erin get back to their place. Dave puts Elizabeth into her crib while Erin gets changed for bed. Then Dave goes into their room and gets ready for bed.


End file.
